eu odeio a noite!
by borboleta
Summary: mais uma short LT com a Lily e o Tiago como melhores amigos,talvez esteja um pouco estranho pk inicialmnt nesta short o tiago n gsta da Lily mas no fim...nca s sab...


Sentei-me ao teu lado no banco frio observando a noite ainda mais fria. Não disseste nada, não olhaste para mim. Porque tiveste que me chamar ali? Não te tinha eu dito que queria esquecer-te…esquecer-te desta maneira? Porque fazes isto comigo, connosco? Porque não percebes que não conseguirei viver sabendo que não te tenho, que não estou nos teus braços, eu preciso de esquecer!

Quero passar por ti e olhar-te nos olhos saber que não és mais nada se não um amigo, quero poder ver-te com ela sabendo que não me vou magoar, que não vou sofrer.

Porque me chamaste aqui…à noite? Sabes que odeio a noite, que a acho fria, sombria, sabes que tenho frio, que me deprime…então porquê?

Viraste-te para mim de repente e eu não soube o que pensar. Os teus olhos castanhos buscaram os meus verdes e… " Porque estás tão triste, o que te aconteceu?", vês o que fazes comigo? Não consigo esquecer-te, só queria que me deixasses em paz…

-Olá – a tua voz estava tão fria, o que tinham feito contigo?

-Porque me chamaste?

-Queria falar contigo.

Enervei-me, será que não percebes que quero esquecer-te? Apeteceu-me berrar-te ao ouvido tudo o que eu já sofri.

-Sobre o quê? – perguntei fria

Arregalaste os olhos e apertaste-me os ombros com força mas não liguei para a dor, continuei impassível.

-Como consegues ser tão cínica? Porque estás a fazer isto? Estás a acabar com a nossa amizade! Porquê? Como consegues ser tão fria, tão falsa? Eu… eu…

-Tu o quê? – Berrei-te, um sorriso brincou-me nos lábios e tu baixaste a cabeça quando murmuraste…

-Eu odeio-te!

Foi tão baixo, tão baixo que apenas te li nos lábios, o vento soprou leve levando lágrimas imaginárias que eu deixara cair e pedaços de algo que eu ouvira partir dentro de mim. No entanto, o sorriso não tinha morrido…não, ele continuava lá.

Aproximei-me de ti e fiz com que me olhasses directamente nos olhos, fiz-te ver como eu me sentia, fiz com que sentisses toda a mágoa, a tristeza, tudo! E então berrei…

-Mas eu amo-te! – os teus olhos arregalaram-se e eu poderia parar por ali mas não, tu irias ouvir tudo até ao fim! – eu amo-te tanto que nem consigo estar perto de ti sem me magoar. Eu não estou a acabar com a nossa amizade, eu estou a afastar-me de ti, para não sofrer, para não acabar com a minha vida. – fiz uma pausa para respirar, tu não conseguiste falar.

-sabes o quanto já sofri? Tens noção do que tenho sofrido por te ver com ela? Tens noção do que é ver-te todos os dias beija-la sabendo que tu nunca serás para mim aquilo que ela é para ti? Não tens…quero deixar de te ver sofrer, quero deixar de te ver chorar, eu quero apenas esquecer que sinto alguma coisa por ti para te poder ajudar, estou a abdicar da minha felicidade pela tua! Se estou a ser cínica? Estou e voltaria a sê-lo uma e outra vez – pousei-te a mão na face – para te ver sorrir e para te ajudar sempre que ela te magoa.

Parei, tinha noção de que varias lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos, varias lágrimas que tu não vias, que eu não conseguia sentir o gosto. porquê? Porque não consigo chorar? E tu não dizias nada…

-não suporto ver-te com ela, não suporto ver que nunca me abraçarás, me limparás as lágrimas… porque não és nada meu! A nossa amizade é tão bonita mas eu sei que se continuar ao teu lado eu vou-me magoar e não te vou conseguir ajudar. Eu quero apenas ajudar-te…

Tu levantaste a cabeça pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar.

-mas eu não quero que me ajudes! – berraste – eu quero…quero-te apenas a ti como antes, lembras-te? Eu gosto tanto de ti…

-Tu não percebeste nada do que te disse pois não? – abanei a cabeça

-Percebi mas eu não quero que me ajudes, deixa-me ajudar-te. Eu não preciso de ajuda.

Eu abanei a cabeça com violência e tapei os ouvidos com as mãos, não, não te queria ouvir, estavas a dizer tudo o que eu sempre quis, não, porque doía tanto? Era mentira…tudo mentira, um sonho, apenas uma ilusão, algo imaginário.

Abanei-me violentamente de um lado para o outro, não queria ouvir mais nada, estavas a usar-me…porquê?

-Para, para por favor!

Não percebes que doía? Queimava mesmo dentro do meu peito aquelas pequenas palavras que tu me dirigias com tanta convicção mas que eu sabia serem falsas.

Senti os teus braços pousarem nos meus ombros, as tuas mãos segurarem as minhas com força para que te pudesse ouvir, a tua mão pousar no meu queixo fazendo-me virar a cara para te olhar nos olhos…

-Deixa-me explicar

-Não tens que explicar nada

Como podia ser tão burra? tentavas explicar-te, tentavas dizer-me o quanto era importante para ti e eu …eu não queria ouvir, eu tapava os ouvidos, eu fazia tudo menos olhar para ti, porque afinal eu não acreditava em ti? Tu eras e sempre foste meu amigo, o amigo que me tinha ajudado…abanei a cabeça…não, tu gostava de outra.

-Eu tenho sim, tenho que te explicar que… - a tua vez perdeu-se de repente – eu não te quero ver sofrer. – Murmuraste e encostaste-te no banco suspirando, a tua mão sobre a minha. - Quando me disseste que gostavas de mim lembraste do que te disse?

Como poderia esquecer, tinha sido o melhor momento da minha vida. Aquele curto espaço de tempo em que me tinhas levado ao céu, em que a luz que eu tinha deixado de ver aparecera de repente. Oh como eu queria nunca ter ouvido aquilo da tua boca, ter acalentado uma esperança inútil, uma esperança com que mais tarde sofri. Observei-te, estavas pensativo, lábios vermelhos entreabertos, olhos fechados recordando algo que eu não sei o que era e…sorrindo.

-Sim, lembro-me exactamente das mesmas palavras – sorri, e na verdade consegui visualizar aquele dia outra vez, tu à minha frente, nós debaixo da arvore e o sol aconchegando aquele momento - " não posso dizer que não comecei a sentir nada por ti" – o meu sorriso alargou-se – eu acreditei por um momento que…e depois… depois tu apenas disseste "mas eu ainda gosto dela…"

Apertaste-me a mão e tocaste-me a face.

-Eu gostava tanto de ti…eras a menina que me compreendia, a menina que me ouvia, a menina que me aconselhava, eras a minha amiga…

Baixei os olhos, sim, eu era só isso, apenas a menina que te ouvia, a amiga…

Um aperto formou-se na minha garganta, e senti um soluço ser reprimido.

- e continuo a sê-lo, vou continuar a ser amiga que te ouve, amiga que te compreende…apenas a amiga…

Abanaste a cabeça.

-Porque te tentas enganar? Dá-me tempo, uma oportunidade para te dizer que…

-Schhhhhsss – pousei a mão sobre os teus lábios – eu não quero ouvir, não percebes? Deixa-me continuar a ser a amiga, a menina que te vai limpar as lágrimas quando ela te magoar, a menina que te vai sorrir quando mais precisares…eu não quero que me digas mentiras, algo que eu sei que não vou conseguir suportar. Não me iludas…tu ainda sentes algo por ela…eu sei…

Fulminaste-me com o olhar, podia sentir na tua respiração a raiva com que me encaravas.

-Tu não podes decidir por mim, por nós…como podes pensar que eu te iria enganar, sabes que não sou capaz disso, como podes pensar que te vou mentir?

A tua indignação sentia-se no ar.

Baixei os olhos para o chão, tu tinhas razão apesar de tudo.

- eu gostava dela sim…gostava… porque neste momento eu não a posso ver à frente. Sempre que me chateava com ela tu estavas aqui, sempre que ela me mentia, me fazia chorar, eu sabia a quem socorrer…a ti. Neste momento a nossa amizade está acabada. Eu preciso da nossa amizade outra vez, era dela que eu vivia, era ela que me dava forças para enfrentar o que viesse.

Passaste os braços pelos meus ombros, pela minha cintura, acariciaste o cabelo com uma mão…porquê? Porquê agora que me tinha começado a habituar a viver sem a tua presença, tu abraças-me. O teu toque provoca-me calafrios. As tuas mãos percorrem a minha pele e eu só queria que parasses…dói, dói tanto…maldita indecisão, maldita barreira que ergui à minha volta e não te deixa entrar.

-Porque me fizeste odiar-te? Porque me fizeste sentir raiva de ti… - perguntaste

Eu fexei os olhos, aquelas palavras penetrando na minha mente de vagar, como o suspiro acalentado de alguém ferido.

Tu eras tudo e nada. Queria poder dizer tudo o que sentia, mas nao conseguia, havia algo que não deixava. Era aquela barreira invisível, aquela barreira que eu odiava e amava com as minhas forças. A barreira que me protegia de mim e do mundo. A barreira que me protegia de ti…

-Eu quero apenas paz… - disse encostando a cabeça na tua camisola, aspirando o teu perfume, delirando com o teu toque.

-sabes o que dói? É ver-te assim, tão fraca a magoares-te, a abandonar a tua felicidade. Magoa-me ver que tu já não sabes como suportar o que sentes, que já não consegues chorar…que não vieste ter comigo para falarmos.

Não disse nada, permaneci no silencio, observando a noite e pela primeira vez apreciando a sua beleza. Sabendo o quanto tinhas razão. Tu continuaste a falar…

-Vou-te dizer um segredo, o meu segredo mais profundo, aquele que de há uns tempos para cá tenho guardado para mim. Algo que eu descobri e que ainda não te contei. Algo que me arrependo profundamente…que faz-te sofrer, eu gosto tanto de ti…

Aproximaste os teus lábios do meu ouvido e eu fechei os olhos com força, com medo, acima de tudo medo. O vento abanou-me o cabelo e a luz da lua iluminou os teus olhos castanhos antes de eu sentir os teus lábios roçarem no meu pescoço até chegarem ao ouvido. E então…

-…eu amo-te…

As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar, a ecoar-me nos ouvidos, o vento parecia ter deixado de soprar, as árvores de abanar, por um segundo a lua pareceu apagar-se e eu, eu não sabia o que dizer, como reagir. Porque as palavras tinham ficado presas, os teus olhos memorizados na minha mente.

Passei o meu braço pelas tuas costas, enlacei o teu pescoço com as minhas mãos e apertei-te contra o meu corpo de forma lenta. Queria afastar-te mas o meu corpo não me obedecia, quis dizer que era engano, que não me amavas, não era possível, mas não conseguia.

Lágrimas soltaram-se dos meus olhos, lágrimas que nunca tinha chorado. Lágrimas que à muito tempo esperava por elas. Um soluço escapou-me finalmente da garganta, fechei os olhos com força. Senti a redoma de vidro que me rodeava partir-se em bocados e os sentimentos que eu pensei já não ter apoderarem-se de mim.

-Estás a chorar… - disseste pegando no meu queixo e limpando as preciosas lágrimas dos meus olhos. O teu toque doía, queimava, por momentos apeteceu-me afastar a tua mão– porquê? – Murmuraste

Olhei para ti, levei os meus dedos aos teus lábios…lábios que nunca provara.

-Um dia sonhei com este momento, um dia eu vivi na esperança de que chegasse este dia. Com o passar do tempo, a esperança que nutria simplesmente desapareceu e este momento permaneceu sempre comigo mas nos meus sonhos, deixei de acreditar nele e agora parece ser tão irreal…- sorri

Continuavas a olhar-me e aquele sorriso que te dirigi, talvez o primeiro verdadeiro desde que ali chegara, morreu no momento em que olhei a lua e te abracei pelo pescoço encostando a cabeça no teu ombro.

-Eu quero tanto acreditar que me estás a dizer a verdade…tens a certeza?

Tu não mentirias para mim, não me usarias, eu tinha a certeza.

Sorriste junto ao meu pescoço de uma forma que eu pensei que te estavas a rir das minhas dúvidas.

-Absoluta…

Olhei para ti e tu puxaste-me contra ti, senti a nossa respiração misturar-se, os nossos olhos encontrarem-se, o nosso corpo chocar um contra o outro na imensidão da noite, as duvidas desvanecerem-se. Roçaste os teus lábios nos meus e eu puxei-te tentando acabar com o espaço inútil que ainda havia entre nós.

Beijaste-me.

Pousaste os teus lábios nos meus e devagar eu senti o teu cheiro, o teu gosto entrar na minha roupa, na minha pele. Os nossos lábios entreabriram-se e eu senti a tua língua chocar com a minha, provocar-me arrepios por todo o meu corpo, fazer as minhas pernas tremerem. Encostaste-me no banco e eu passei as minhas pernas por cima das tuas e entre um beijo e outro que parávamos para respirar eu agarrava na tua camisola puxando-te uma e outra vez, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo-te.

As tuas mãos deslizavam velozes pelas minhas costas, pela minha roupa. Sentia que cada vez mais me entregava e mais me queria entregar. As tuas mãos abraçavam-me, protegiam-me como nunca o tinham feito.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito… sorri para a noite. Como poderia um dia ter odiado aquela escuridão?


End file.
